MY BABY SHOT ME DOWN
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: ONE SHOT. O que pensava Lily Potter em seus últimos dias?


**Resumo: O que pensava Lily Potter em seus últimos dias?**

**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" pertence a JK Rowling, Rocco e WB. Eu não estou ganhando nada com essa fanfic além de diversão e, quem sabe, alguns reviews.**

**Música: Nancy Sinatra – Bang Bang**

***N/A: Lily explica coisas do mundo trouxa para Snape porque penso que o pai dele era avesso (além da magia) à qualquer coisa que libertasse a imaginação e fizesse pensar (como livros, revistas, filmes). Além disso, não vi nenhuma TV na casa do Snape do filme (nem na descrição do livro) o que me faz crer que eles realmente não tinham (mas pode ter vários motivos).**

Aquele janeiro fora realmente divertido para os dois, ainda que Severo não parecesse muito animado as vésperas de seu aniversário. Lily já devia estar acostumada, ele odiava aniversários.

_I was five and he was six_

Eles estavam à sombra de uma grande árvore, Lily tentava explicar para Severo sobre o filme que havia assistido na televisão, mas não estava sendo nada fácil fazê-lo entender o que era "faroeste"*.

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

- Quer dizer que os heróis montam em cavalos? – ele perguntou reprimindo a vontade de rir.

- E os vilões também... Mas o que conta em um duelo é quem atira primeiro.

-Duelo? Como um duelo de bruxo? – ele perguntou curioso e ela percebeu que ele já não estava mais rindo.

- Mais ou menos, acho... a maior diferença é que não se usam varinhas, mas armas.

- O que são armas? – perguntou ele muito interessado.

- O que os trouxas usam para ferir os outros.

* * *

><p>Lily parou de guardar a louça ao lembrar-se do diálogo que tivera com Severo. Ficou-se perguntando se desde aquela época as trevas já estavam escondidas em algum lugar nele. Nunca havia imaginado que viriam a tomar caminhos completamente opostos que os separariam para sempre: ele Comensal da Morte e ela membro da Ordem da Fênix.<p>

_He wore Black and I wore White_

Ela suspirou. Nunca saberia dos motivos que o levaram para as trevas. Pôs-se a guardar novamente a louça, seu olhar pousou na paisagem que a janela mostrava e a lembrança daquele janeiro voltou sem que ela se desse conta.

* * *

><p>- Vamos duelar? Mas tem que ser duelo de bruxo. – ele propôs ao mesmo tempo em que pegava um graveto do chão.<p>

_He would always win the fight_

Lily aceitou o desfio e agarrou um graveto próximo a ela. Os dois ficaram de costas e contaram até três, mas ao virarem-se ele fora mais rápido em pronunciar algo e assim "acertou" Lily que caiu teatralmente ferida no chão.

_Bang bang, he shot me down  
>Bang bang, I hit the ground<br>Bang bang, that awful sound  
>Bang bang, my baby shot me down<em>

* * *

><p>Ela finalmente havia terminado de guardar a louça. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se confortavelmente, quando ouviu um barulhinho ao longe, escadas acima. Harry acordara. Ao olhar aquele embrulhinho que se agitava seu coração encheu-se de alegria. Aquele era seu filho, seu filho e de James... James... nunca quando era adolescente, nem mesmo em seu sonho mais maluco, chegara a cogitar a hipótese de se quer namorar James Potter. Mas os últimos anos em Hogwarts haviam mudado muita coisa: Ela afastou-se de Severo, a quem ela tanto queria e aproximou-se de James, quem ela tanto odiava.<p>

_Seasons came and changed the time_

Lily ainda olhava seu filho como se tentasse adivinhar o que o futuro guardava para ele. Custava acreditar que o garoto sonserino com quem costumava passar as tardes livres à beira do lago, tivesse se tornado aquilo que ela mais temia e desprezava: um Comensal da Morte.

* * *

><p>Era uma tarde quente em Hogwarts. Ela, que já havia cumprido seus deveres do 4º ano, decidiu-se por fazer uma leitura à beira do lago acobertada pela sombra de uma faia. O tempo morno, o silêncio e o voltear das águas provocadas pela Lula Gigante fizeram com que as linhas dos livros se embaralhassem e que sua visão embaçasse, até que finalmente ela adormeceu.<p>

A calmaria, o cochilo e a solidão duraram pouco, pois Lily acordou assustada. Havia alguém ao seu lado:

- Ah !– sobressaltou-se – Ah, é você, Sev.

_When I grew up I called him mine_

Ele sorriu:

-Estava te procurando. Te encontrei e não quis te acordar.

_He would always laugh and say__  
><em>_Remember when we used to play_

Ela também sorriu:

- Me diga então o que você queria.

De repente ela percebeu como estavam próximos um do outro.

- Eu só... – não havia ninguém – queria – e durante todos esses quatro anos na escola eles estavam sempre juntos, um para o outro no que precisassem – queria... – Novamente ela pensou no quão estavam perto um do outro, mas ela queria que permanecessem assim... bem próximos. E os lábios se tocaram, se entrelaçaram. Seus braços e mãos uniram-se ao corpo do outro.

_Bang bang, I shot you down  
>Bang bang, you hit the ground<br>Bang bang, that awful sound  
>Bang bang, I used to shoot you down<em>

* * *

><p>Antes que se desse conta um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Severo Snape havia sido alguém que ela amara.<p>

_Music played and people sang  
>Just for me the church bells rang<em>

Mas seu sorriso se desfez e um sentimento ruim fez pesar seu peito. A vantagem de nunca ter falando com ninguém sobre ela e Severo era que não precisava tornar público o arrependimento que sentia. O segredo mitigava seu erro.

_Now he's gone I dont know why  
>Until this day, sometimes I cry<br>_

* * *

><p>- DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – Lily berrou e apontou a varinha para Sirius e James que a olhavam com feições preocupadas.<p>

- Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você. – pediu James.

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

James suspirou contrariado, virou-se para Snape e murmurou o contrafeitiço.

- Pronto. – disse enquanto Snape se levantava – Você tem sorte de que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue-Ruim imunda como ela.

_He didn't even say goodbye  
>He didn't take the time to lie<br>_

* * *

><p>Lily foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta se abrir e vozes conversando no andar de baixo, uma delas era a voz familiar do marido e a outra era há muito conhecida; Lily a ouvira por sete anos consecutivos anunciar a abertura e o encerramento do período letivo: era Alvo Dumbledore.<p>

Ela desceu para recepcionar a visita, mas o sorriso que havia em seu rosto logo sumiu ao observar as expressões sérias de James.

- O que aconteceu, querido?

James pediu que todos se sentassem e Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

- Eu vim até aqui para alertá-los, Lily. Eu recebi informações coerentes e confiáveis de que Voldemort está em busca de Harry.

- Meu filho? – Perguntou Lily preocupada e surpresa.

- Exato. – Continuou Dumbledore. – Ao que tudo indica há uma profecia que trata sobre um menino nascido no final de julho que será capaz de derrotar Voldemort.

- Dumbledore, precisamos nos esconder. – começou James – Se ele conseguir nos encontrar, matará Harry, matará todos nós.

- Você tem toda a razão, James. Por isso eu ofereço proteção a vocês. Sugiro que façam o _Feitiço Fidelius_. Acho que já sabem como funcionam por conta da Ordem da Fênix, não?

- Sabemos. – respondeu Lily.

- Eu mesmo me ofereço para ser o fiel do segredo de vocês.

- Não, Dumbledore... acho melhor não. – disse James – Me desculpe – emendou – É obvio que ficamos gratos por se oferecer, mas acho que seria muito óbvio para ele. Precisamos pensar em outra pessoa.

- Está bem. – disse Dumbledore sério, mas sem parecer ofendido – Mas pensem bem na escolha que farão. O fiel é um posto muito importante no feitiço e a pessoa deve ser de extrema confiança, devo lembrá-los disso.

Dumbledore foi embora deixando para Lily apreensão, medo, preocupação e uma pontinha de esperança de que a fonte do aviso tivesse sido Severo Snape.

Pouco mais de uma semana se passou desde a visita de Dumbledore e a noite do dia das Bruxas finalmente havia chegado. Lily havia posto em Harry um pijama azul. A casa estava toda enfeitada para a ocasião, incluindo o móbile de corujinhas que James colocara acima do berço de Harry, o que fez o filho dar gostosas gargalhadas.

O cheiro do assado saía da cozinha e se espalhava pela casa. James brincava com Harry que passava ligeiro por suas canelas montado em uma vassoura de brinquedo. Um ranger inesperado do portão fez Lily voltar da cozinha e James tomar Harry em seus braços enquanto espiava pela janela da sala.

-Lily, leve o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

Lily deixou cair a tigela de água do gato que trazia consigo e saiu aos tropeços da sala com o filho nos braços. Quando estava ao pé da escada ouviu a porta da frente se escancarar e uma gargalhada aguda encheu a sala. Lily subiu os degraus rapidamente até o quarto do filho.

_Bang bang, I hit the ground  
><em>_  
><em>- Harry você é tão amado, tão amado… Harry a mamãe te ama... o papai ama você. Harry, cuide-se. Seja forte.

Ouviram-se passos subindo as escadas. Não era James. Lily, movida pelo instinto de mãe, tirou o filho do berço e o abraçou enquanto a porta arrebentava às suas costas.

- O Harry não! O Harry não! Por favor… farei qualquer coisa.

Aproveitando-se da distância entre ela e Voldemort, recolocou Harry berço e ali permaneceu como um escudo entre ele e o filho.

- Afaste-se. Afaste-se, menina.

Mas Lily não se movia, ainda permanecia frente ao berço:

- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele.

- Afaste-se, sua tola. Afaste-se, agora!

_- _O Harry não! Por favor… tenha piedade… tenha piedade…

Voldemort apontou a varinha para ela:

- _Avada.._

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

Lily só pensou em Harry. Morreria defendendo seu filho daquele monstro, do assassino enviado por aquele quem um dia ela amou.

- _... Kedavra!_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_

**PRESENTE DE NATAL ATRASADO AOS LEITORES, E FIC NOVA PARA COMEÇAR BEM O ANO NOVO! ;)**_  
><em>

**FAÇA UM FIC WRITER FELIZ E DEIXE UM REVIEW! =D**

**N/A 2: Boas notícias meus livros de HP voltaram! E eu fui buscar as falas dos momentos finais nas passagens de PdA e nos filmes. Além das falas das lembranças terem sido tiradas do livro OdF ("A pior lembrança de Snape")**


End file.
